


Gifting a Quilt

by Rookmoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Attempted Kidnapping, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Sewing, Silent Treatment, Some minor swearing, crafting, fight, i'll edit this later, just a smidge, mentions Guardians of the Galaxy, you make stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookmoon/pseuds/Rookmoon
Summary: Don stopped talking to me and I have no idea why.I know I didn't do anything wrong, and I don't know what's up with him.I'll just start on the next project.





	1. Help from Casey

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about quilting. I just thought this would be fun. I'm also planning on doing a final edit after everything is posted just because I know there are mistakes I didn't catch.

     There’s nothing as satisfying as tearing things apart. That’s exactly what I was getting ready to do. Life had thrown me for a loop, and I didn’t know what to do, so I decided it would be a good idea to start my next arts and crafts project. I tear things apart and turn it into art. I still have my last fabric mural somewhere in the house. I mean, I like to rip fabric apart anyway, so I might as well do something with the scraps.

  
     Anyway, Don hasn’t been talking to me for a while, and I don’t know what to do about it. I don’t think I did anything wrong, but he won’t tell me. I can’t exactly storm in and demand answers. I tried that last week and didn’t get anywhere. It’s not like we’re dating or anything, so it shouldn’t be that big of a deal. That doesn’t make it hurt any less. I also tried calling, and that didn’t work either. I had just about given up on him, so I came home. He wasn’t budging, and I’m done with trying. Now I’m angry, and one way to let it out without hurting anyone is tearing fabric and making art. I feel anger prick at the back of my eyes and I’m glad that I live alone.

  
     I take out the pile of purple fabric I was planning on using to surprise Don. I was going to make a quilt for him. I might as well use this for something else if he’s mad. If he doesn’t want me around, then he won’t want anything I make. The different shades of purple would be perfect for what I had in mind. My scissors clipped the start of it, and I tossed them onto my bed. The fabric tore easily and soon I was surrounded with scraps. I arranged the scraps from dark to light, and started pinning the work together.

  
     I sat in the middle of light purple and white fabric. The darker purples forming the edge, slowly fading into white. I followed the pins with a needle and silver cable thread. The careful stitches gleaming like sutures under my lamp. I made them a little uneven on purpose. This needed something a little more dramatic. I keep going until the edge is finished. I look at the clock and notice that it’s well into the afternoon now. The outer edge was almost done. I might take a break after it’s finished.

  
     As I was stitching, I thought of how this all started. I don’t even know what happened. I think his brothers started teasing him about something. I’ve got brothers too. I know that they can be a pain, but they still care about me. What could they say that would make him shut down like this? I don’t even know if it is his brothers, but the only other people he talks to are April and Casey. They wouldn’t say anything. Well, Casey might, but he means well.

  
     I look at my work. It isn’t the neatest but it works. I pick up the next piece and fit it to the whole that is slowly developing in my hands. The shining pins keep the scraps held in place while the needle and thread in my hands replaces the shiny pins. I take a deep breath and sigh. The anger is gone now. All I feel is sad and lonely. It doesn’t help that I live alone. Sometimes I’m glad that I live alone. When I go visit the guys, I don’t need to explain where I was, or how late I’ll be, but it kind of sucks for times like this.

  
     I look at my face in the mirror across the room. There are tear streaks in my face. How did they get there? I don’t think I was crying, but apparently I was. I see something fly past my window through the mirror. I’m four stories up. There shouldn’t be anyone up here. I can only think of a handful of people that could do that, and not all of them are friendly. No matter what, it would be good for me to check it out. A weapon would also be a good idea.

  
     I snatch the scissors off of my bed, and creep towards the window. I took a deep breath before I open the window, and poke my head out. There’s nothing above me, or beneath me. Mikey is on the left and… Wait, what the hell is Mikey doing here? I glare at him, and he smiles, happy as always. I sigh and tell him to come in before someone sees him.

       
     He climb in my conveniently sized window, and sits next to me on the floor. He looks at the scraps, and the pinned mural I was working on before he scared me half to death. He’s lucky I didn’t try to stab him. Then again, the scissors might just bounce off of his shell. I closed the window behind him, and rain pattered onto the glass.

  
     “So, dude.” He smiles at me, and I’m sure that he wants something. Probably information. Mikey waits for a second, “What’s going on between you and Don?”

     Oh, how did I know.

     “I have no idea,” I sigh. I’m not mad at him, but this is getting ridiculous. I sit down next to him, “I don’t know what happened, or why he’s so mad but I have no idea what I did.”  
I didn’t realize, but I had started sobbing again. “I just miss him, and I miss you and your brothers, but I feel weird being there. *HIC* I don’t want him to be mad at me. *HIC* I want to punch him so hard his glasses fall off,” you huff, “But I don’t wanna do that. Cause then I’d still be sad, and he’d still be mad.” I blinked tears out of my eyes in time to see Mikey pull a glowing phone from a pocket. You just realized that Don had probably heard the whole thing. That’s why Mikey was there. You scowled, and felt anger flood you. You got up to shout at him, but Mikey got to it before you did.

     “Dude. You need to get here now,” His voice in the receiver is humorless. He mutters something while I’m still trying to wrap my head around serious Mikey.

     “I don’t care if you’ve got some project that can’t wait. It should!” He shouted, “(Y/n)’s over here crying her eyes out, and you don’t seem to care!”

     There was some muted shouting on the other line before Mikey screeched at his brother. I was too surprised to do anything.

     He hung up the phone with a huff, and sat back down. “What’s all this?” He looked at the scraps around him, and I started to explain what I was doing.

     Mikey listened carefully, and smiled when I said that I tore up the fabric for his brother’s quilt that I was going to surprise him with.

     “You know, (Y/n), it’s really cool that you do stuff like this,” He laughed, “I think this would make a really nice blanket.” He turned his puppy eyes at me, and I flinched. Never before had I stood my ground when he or his brothers done that. “Would you make me one?”

     “I will if you turn off the puppy eyes, dude.”

     He smiled, and someone tapped on the window. Don was standing outside, face and bandanna dripping from the rain, looking like he wanted to chase Mikey around the rooftops. He looked irritated and uncomfortable. I tried not to laugh, but Mikey already was, so I chuckled a bit before letting him in as well. He’d better have a damn good explanation for this month of silence.

     “So, are you done being a moody little shit?” I fold my arms, and he sighs. Of course that’s what he would do.

     “I was worried about you.”

     “Bull.”

     “It’s true,” he insisted. He was staring at me now, “I hacked into a database somewhere and it had you as a potential target.” He looked at the floor, “I didn’t want that to happen, so I just… stopped talking to you. I was afraid of what could happen if I let you know, so I didn’t.”

     I glared at him, and Mikey smacked his shoulder, “Dude, if you told us, then maybe you would remember that we kept April in the lair once to protect her. We could do the same for (Y/n). Then it would be like the ultimate sleepover!” Then he started rambling about how we could watch movies and paint Raph’s nails, and draw a mustache on Leo, and how it would be so awesome, dude!

     “I-I, uh, I don’t think it would be a good idea for her to be there right now…” Don trailed off, hoping that Mikey would take a hint and drop it.

     This was new to me. Why wouldn’t he want me there?

     “I don’t understand, though. You were fine when April was there. I know you’re crushing on her, but that didn’t stop you from asking Splinter if she could stay,” Mikey was cut off by a very angry looking Donatello.

     “Baka! Kanojo wa sore o shirimasen!” He yelled. Mikey looked guilty, and Don continued to chew him out. I had no idea what was being said, but it did take me by surprise. Sudden yelling in a language you don’t understand can do that.

     “How was I supposed to know that?” Mikey tried defending himself, “Everyone knows that.”

     “Watashi wa sono yo na Aiporiru ga sukide wa arimasen!” He yelled. Don glanced at me, to see if I understood any of it. I was still looking very confused, so he continued. “(Y/n) ga suki desu yo.”

     Mikey covered his mouth with one hand, “What?! But-”

     Nihongo o hanashite kudasai.” Donnie interrupted.

     That was enough to get him to switch. “Nani o- doko ni… kono onna?!”

     Don nodded, and Mikey squealed. He bounced around the room, and tried not to step on any pins. He hugged me, and I was surprised. The brothers were yelling at each other only a second ago.  
They didn’t bother explaining anything to me, and left shortly after. Before Mikey left, he asked me to make the mural I was working on into a quilt for his brother. I made no promises. After it was done, there would be a surprise for me in the lair. He said that I could come whenever I wanted, but to bring the quilt with me.

     I was still confused after they left. Don wasn’t even talking to me most of the time. All I got was that half baked explanation that I still didn’t want to believe. I picked up the thread, and started stitching again. This would all blow over soon, and I hoped that everything would be back to normal after whatever that was had blown over. The stitches started coming closer together, and the closer you got to the middle, the neater the stitches became. Several hours pass and I get myself some food. It’s starting to get late, but I don’t want to stop working yet. If I move quickly, I can finish this thing in a couple of days.

     After dinner, I shower and get ready for bed. I think about calling someone while I’m brushing my teeth. Then I look at the clock and notice that it’s too late for anyone to be awake right now.

     I thought about calling someone. If this was a good idea, I might need some backup. I keep working on the stitching. The layers are coming together, and I need to find the next shade of purples for the inner rings. After finding the right scraps, I continued my stitching.

     I can’t call any of the guys. They would know what’s going on by now, and I don’t want to bother them anyway. April isn’t an option, because she’s involved. That leaves Casey. He isn’t the expert on this sort of thing, but he’s the only one that I feel like I can ask for advice on this. It’s also common for him to be up this late, anyway.

     His phone rings a few times before going to voicemail. I tell him that it’s me, and I need to talk.

     I continue my stitching. The silence was starting to bother me, so I put some music on my phone. I replace the thread, and pin the next piece. About an hour later, someone knocks on my door. I’m not expecting anyone, so I don’t answer. I leave the music on. If I turn it off now, they’ll know that someone’s home if the don’t already. I keep stitching and ignore the insistent knocking on the door.

     The knocking gets harder and harder. I wait for them to break through it. With how hard they’re going at it, I’m surprised the door is intact. It’s eerie when they stop. I see the deadbolt turn, and I know I’m in trouble now. I turn the music off and shove my phone into my pocket. I drop the needle and bolt for my bat next to my closet. Three years of softball won’t fail me now. I ready myself as they unlock the door knob. The door creaks open, and I don’t see who it is before I swing.

     Next thing I know, Casey is unconscious on my floor and I have no idea what to do. There’s a bruise on his head, so I toss some peas on it and hope for the best. If it works, he won’t remember me nailing him in the head with a bat. On the other hand, he might get a kick out of that.

     Ten minutes later, Casey groans and sits up. The peas fall onto his lap as his hand feels his head and the goose egg that had formed there.

     “What the hell, (Y/n),” He tries getting to his feet, and falls on his butt, “What did you hit me with? A wrench?”

     I hold up my bat and he sighs.

     “Of course that’s what you hit me with.”

     “I wasn’t expecting visitors,” I shrug, “What was I supposed to do when some dude is breaking into my house?”

     “You called me first! Maybe if you would check your phone, you would know that I was coming!” He yelled.

     I checked my phone, and saw the missed messages. My ringer was off. That’s why he tried to get in. Casey laughs at my casual shrug.

     “Anyway, onto business.” he sits next to me on the couch and kicks my bat onto the floor, “What did you call me for?”

     “You know how Don hasn’t been talking to me lately?” I look at him, and Casey nods. I continue saying, “Mikey came by yesterday and Don ended up outside in the rain.”

     “He looked so sad,” I laugh, “He told me that the separation was for my own good. He thinks that someone wants to kidnap me.”

     Casey nods, “I know that April’s hid out there a couple of times when the guys thought she was in trouble, but I don’t see why Don would be so against you staying over there for a little while. Hell, I’ve even spent a couple of nights there!”

     “Exactly! I don’t think it would be that big a deal, but Don refused to let Mikey even ask.” I slump over and brace my elbows on my knees, “I think I might have done something. I think April has something to do with it, and the guys might fight over it. That’s why I’m asking for advice from you.”

     Casey looked at me, and pulled out his phone. “There isn’t any way for me to help unless you want me to talk to him or something.”

     “You don’t have to do that, Casey. I mean, if he wanted to talk to me, then he would call or come over. It isn’t that hard to talk to me, right?”

     Casey nodded again, and pushed a couple of buttons, “I know you’re not gonna like this, but as a friend to you both, I think you two should talk. I’m telling him to get over here so we can all know what’s going on around here.”

     I tried stopping him, but the message was already sent. Nothing could stop it now. I smacked the back of his head, and he laughed at my weak attempt at scolding.  
A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. My eyes locked with Casey’s.

     The guys would use the window. I reached for the bat as whoever was on the other side tried the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any Japanese in this story is meant to not be understood for the sake of spoilers. Do not look them up. I beg you.


	2. Dust Bunnies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader ends up needing to use the spare room in the lair, and it hasn't been touched in a very long time.

     The knob turned, and I thinked whatever gods are out there that the door didn’t open. Instead of picking the lock, like Casey had, they kicked at the door. The wood splintered. I sent a text to the guys. The bat came back up as the guy kept slamming against the door. The hinges weren’t giving, and I made sure that the screws were long enough to hold under pressure. Casey dug through his bag and grabbed his hockey stick. Both of us braced ourselves. Hopefully this was just some persistent burglar, but our track record was against us on this one.

     “I don’t know what I’ve been told,” Some deep voice bellowed from the other side of the door.

     Casey cringed, “Let’s get out of here,” He whispered.

     “Why?”

     “Cause this dude is bad news,” He insisted, “We need to get underground.”

     That was code for ‘We need the guys’. It was a pretty bad code, but whatever works, right? I dashed grabbed as many of the scraps as I could and shoved them into a pre-packed overnight bag. Don may have been half of the reason that that thing existed along with Mikey’s need for random sleepovers being the other half, but I was glad for it now. With that on my shoulders, I stuck my bat between the straps, and Casey grabbed his sports bag.

     Casey had already busted the screen and the door was starting to break. Bad News Guy was still ramming the door and singing that annoying song. I noticed he was replying to himself, the way that other people would if he wasn’t alone. What kind of idiot was this guy?

     I stepped onto the ledge that Mikey had been standing on last night, and edged along the building after Casey. I heard my door break, and I wasn’t far enough to be comfortable. I heard something crashing around my apartment, and I whimpered, glad that most of my stuff was already stored in a spare room in the lair. On the other hand, I don’t want to come home to a mess, but whoever was in there was acting like a bull in a china shop. By the laughter, he was having the time of his life.

     I turned my attention to escaping, and continued my slow as hell crawl to the corner of the building. There was a ladder close to the edge, and Casey was almost there. The guy in my house had stopped wrecking the place, and poked his head out of the window.

     “Casey, we’ve gotta move!” I shout.

     Casey looks back and sees an ugly grey mass of skin trying to look out of the window and skittered a little faster. He scrambled up the ladder. I just reached it when the thing shifted its beady little eyes at me. It struggled in the brick, trying to get to me. I froze at the bottom of the ladder, watching the rhinoceros that had tore through my apartment tear through the wall. It halted just before it fell off the building.

     “Hurry up, (Y/n)!” Casey’s shouting snapped me into action.

     I scrambled up the ladder and onto the roof where, hopefully, the guys were already waiting. Casey pulled me onto the roof, and I looked around for the guys. I spotted them a few rooftops away, heading towards us. By the time they got here, the mutant from my house was trying to fit it’s gargantuan feet onto the ledge that would barely hold a normal person's foot. Mikey looked down as well, and squeaked.

     “Guys… I think we know who was trying to kidnap (Y/n).” He pointed down, and his brothers looked over the edge of the building.

     “He’s gonna fall.” Raph chuckles, “And I’m gonna laugh.”

     “If he’s here, then we have other things to worry about.” Leo looks around, and notices a shadow that seems out of place.

     “If Rocksteady is here, then there’s a high probability of Bebop being here too.” Don points out.

     Mikey, snickering, looked over the edge of the building and dropped a lone ninja star to the ground below. It bounced harmlessly off of Rocksteady’s head, but the he flinched and started slipping.  
Mikey and Raph laughed hard at his frantic attempts to regain his balance as they ran home with their siblings and friends in tow.

     We saw foot ninja looking around my rooftop. There wasn’t any need for introductions anymore. If Rocksteady, or whatever his name is, is with the foot, then I don’t want to meet him.

_______

     The lair was just as tidy as I remember it. Splinter made sure that things were kept clean. He told me once, that just because they live in a sewer doesn’t mean that he has to live like it.

     I wandered into a little room set aside for guests, and pulled out an old bin. Inside, most of my pieces were folded neatly. I added my midnight mural to the pile. I’m going to need another bin soon. Casey was looking over my shoulder, as was Mikey.

     “You know, dude, I saw the scrapps you put in your bag before you left.” Casey grabbed my bat before I could try hitting him with it.

     “I didn’t know your bag could sew, (Y/n)!” Mikey looked at the bag in awe, “Why didn’t you tell me!”

     “It doesn’t sew, Mikey. That’s another finished quilt.” You tuck it into the bin, and slide it back to it’s original place inside the closet. There were some things from the occasional sleepovers that I’ve had with the guys, and some of April’s stuff as well. I looked at the bed, and Mikey looked at it as well.

     “No one’s touched it since the last time you and April came for that surprise party, remember?”

     “Yeah.” I recalled the careful planning, and me and April sneaking into the lair to surprise Splinter for his birthday with a bunch of cheese. “You said he would like the stinky cheese.”

      “He still has some of it.” Mikey laughs, falling onto the bed. Dust puffs up around him and I laugh as he starts coughing. As the dust settles, Mikey wanders into another room saying something about taking care of the big bad dust bunnies for me.

     “I’ve got it!” He shouts as he runs into the other room.

     I don’t buy it. Last time he said that to me, he broke the light. Half a minute later, I hear him laughing and his feet pounding on the floor as he runs away from whoever had the misfortune to be the brunt of another one of his jokes. Knowing Mikey, it was probably Raph or Don. Those two always seemed like the most fun for Mikey to prank.

     I undress the bed, and stuff the bedding inside of the sheet. The pillowcase follows, and I prepare to drag it away.

     ‘I’ll just drag it to the washroom, and sweep while these are being taken care of.’ I think, humming and backing my way out of my temporary bedroom and into the hallway. I’m so caught up in humming, that I don’t notice that I’m not alone anymore. I turn around to haul the sheet of bedding off of the floor and over my shoulder when I come face to chest with one of the guys. Good thing I didn’t back up anymore than I did. That would have been very awkward.

     “Hey, dude.” I chuckle, “How much of that did you see?”

     “I think I saw enough.” Don looks like he’s trying not to laugh. “Do you need a hand with that?”

     “I think I’ve got it.” I smile at him and continue walking down the hallway to the old washer and dryer that Don himself had so generously installed for everyone’s use. Well, mostly for when humans come to visit, but the guys use it on occasion as well.

     I put some detergent in and shoved the sheets into the washer, starting the load before hunting for a broom. How did they even get detergent? April or Casey probably got it for them.

     I find the broom in a closet along with the old cleaning rags, and some half empty containers of cleaner. I take the broom and the dustpan out, and the closet creaks shut as I whistle my way back to my room. The dust was thicker than I thought. I started from one corner, and was getting under the bed when Leo wandered into my room.

     “Do you want any help?” He had arrived with the duster and was also armed with a rag and two cloths to cover our faces.

     “Sure!” If I said no, he wouldn't stop bugging me until I let him help. I stop sweeping to tie the mask around my face, and Leo starts dusting the corners and the ceiling, removing cobwebs that I hadn’t noticed from the corners and other places that dust and spiders like to hide.

     Raph poked his head in. “Do you guys need-” A stream of water to the face cut him off. “MIKEY! I’ll get ya for that one, I swear!” He wiped some of it off of his face and lunged after his brother. We laughed while Mikey cackled as he ran away.

     After the cleaning was done, and the sheets were in the dryer, Leo left, saying that we should chat more often. Mikey ran into the room and tried to squish himself under the bed. Raph came in and glanced around. Not bothering to look any further, he asked if I wanted to watch a movie. It happened to be one of Mikey’s recent favorites that April had brought from the surface.

     He dangled the movie case in the air, and Mikey swooped from under the bed, much like a startled bat would, and snached Gardians of the Galaxy out of Raphs fingers.

     “I’ll set it up!” He yelled, running back into the living room.

     “I knew he was in here.” Raph chuckled, “So. Wanna come watch?”

     “I’ll be out in a minute.” I nod, “There’s just a couple more things for me to take care of.”

     “Okay, then.” Raph reaches the door, “Don’t take too long, or Mikey might come find ya.”

     “I’ll lock the door after you.” We both laugh as he goes into the living room as well, and I sit down, pulling out the thread and my mural. I haven’t been able to work on it yet, and I was determined to finish it. I unfolded the pieces and place them where they belong. The needle is still threaded, and I start stitching again.

     Someone knocks on the door. I know that it’s wide open, so there’s no point in knocking. I look up from my work to see Don standing there awkwardly.

     “Can, can I come in?” He was rubbing his head. It was clear that he was uncomfortable. I let him enter, and he sat down next to me.

     “What are you working on?” Don looks at the needle fabric in my hands.

     “Funny, usually I’m asking you that.” I laugh, “It’s another mural.”

     After a minute of silence, Don clears his throat. “We’re going to watch a movie as soon as the popcorn is done, if you want to come out. He left after that.

     I set down the needle. ‘I guess he was right, wasn’t he. About the whole kidnapping thing.’ I thought. ‘Maybe I’m being a little hard on him.’

     A good way to figure that out would be to procrastinate and watch the movie. After all, I did enjoy Guardians of the Galaxy.

     The opening was still playing when I sat on the end of the couch next to Splinter, who had decided that it would be a good idea to watch a movie with his sons. Mikey was already munching the popcorn, and the others would grab handfuls out of the giant bowl as well. I didn’t want any right then, so I just enjoyed the movie. The jokes and explosions were still just as entertaining as it was the first time around. Mikey even did some impressions along with the actors on screen! I missed him doing that. His brothers joined in and soon, we were acting out parts of the movie like the goofballs that we were. Splinter was laughing at us, and we were laughing right along with him.

     After the ending clip, I stretched and caught Don looking at me kind of funny. It’s like he’s looking at me, but staring off into space at the same time. His mouth was open a little bit, until Raph gave him a solid thump on the shell. That snapped him right out of it. His eyes dart to his brother, who’s laughing at him. Leo gives him a nudge on his way back to his room.

     He looks like he’s about to talk to me when Splinter asks to speak with him. He agrees, and looks back at me before turning his attention to his father and leaving me confused for the third time today.

     I heard Mikey bustling around in the kitchen. Don was talking to Splinter, Mikey was in the kitchen. I think he was shouting about some homemade pizza or something. I want no part in that chaos, and the other guys were sparring again, so I thought it would be a good idea to get some sleep.

     I poked my head into the kitchen to see the time. If it’s not as late as it feels, I might stay up and read for a little while. However, it was already almost two in the morning. I was kind of startled. It didn’t feel like two. More like around midnight at the latest. I took my sheets out of the dryer, and went to go prepare my sleeping nest.

     Once I was comfortably wrapped in the cocoon of blankets, I let myself drift off into sleep.

     Completely unaware of a shadow looming in the doorway.


	3. The Start of Something Terrible

     Mikey smirked down at (Y/n), so innocently asleep in their bed. He slinked into the freshly cleaned room, and held back a maniacal snicker. If he wanted this to work, then it would be best for him to be silent. He let out a quiet giggle. (Y/n) stirred in their sleep, and Mikey stopped, scared that his brilliant plan might have to wait in order for him to get away with his plot.

     Once he was sure that his friend wouldn’t wake up, he took (Y/n), blankets and all, out of their bed. He let you toss in your sleep until all you had was a thin blanket wrapped around you . Then he unzipped the sleeping bag.

__________________

     When I woke, I wasn’t in my bed. I wasn’t even on the floor, or the couch. Hell, I wasn’t even horizontal. I woke up surrounded by curious faces. Casey and April had come by, and they were staring at me while I dangled from the fucking ceiling. In a sleeping bag! I tried to look around, and get myself out, only to find that I could reach the zipper, but the stupid thing wouldn’t budge.

     My thrashing and muffled noises of anger drew the rest of the group out of the dojo. That or, more likely, they had just finished with morning practice.

     “Is everything okay over here?” Leo asked, walking towards me like I wasn’t tied to the ceiling with a sleeping bag that was duct taped shut. I managed to swing myself a little bit, but even that was difficult in my half asleep anger. Raph approached the sleeping bag and booped my nose. I flinched squeaked as I fell further into the bag. I was trying to get back to the top when someone gave it a small push.

     That’s when I screamed. I was thrashing around inside of the bag. From the outside, I imagine it looked like a very angry thing was trying to break out of a cocoon. That’s what it felt like, anyway. I finally got my legs underneath me, and stood in the bag.

     Don was a couple of inches from where my eyes were glaring at anyone who might laugh. My scowl deepened when I realized that only two people would have wanted to pull something like this off, and Casey wasn’t in that lot.

     I lifted my chin out of the bag and screamed, “MIIIKEEEY! YOU’RE GONNA GET IT IF IT’S THE LAST THING I DO!

     Raph didn’t look impressed with my threat. Then again, his smallest brother is twice my size… and he runs like a fucking squirrel on adrenaline.

     Mikey snickered. “I think the last thing you’ll be doing, Don.”

     Don blinked, and Leo glared at Mikey, who smiled sheepishly. I wanted nothing more than some sweet sweet revenge. I felt the bag tear around me, and I saw Leo standing beside me with a small knife in the bag. The small slice was more than enough of a hint. My head popped back under the to and I tore the thing apart from the inside.

     I was stuck again. “Just wait until I get out of this thing!”

     Mikey was cackling now. I could tell he was having a hard time breathing. Raph rolled his eyes when Mikey fell over backwards.

     When Leo handed me his knife, the laughing stopped.

     I cut myself free, and fell in a heap on the floor. The whole two feet down, I was questioning why I didn’t just climb out of the fucking hole. I lay on the floor for a minute, contemplating my stupidity, and Mikey was back to laughing his head off.

     I got up and handed Leo the knife while I looked at the trap that I had found myself in. It looked like something Mikey would do. All it was is a cut up sleeping bag, and a shit ton of duct tape. I thanked Leo for the help, and went back to my room.

     The sudden lack of anger was making everyone a little nervous. I’ve never been good at hiding my feelings, so this whole me being silently pissed off thing was completely new. And completely terrifying.

     I closed my door, and lay on my bed. The blankets were still there, but I wasn’t going back to sleep. I’m going to plot my revenge. A good start would be to make him think that I’m getting back at him when I’m going to let him stew for a while. I’ve got time. There’s nothing I would enjoy right now. On the other hand, I would have to act, and I’m a terrible actor. I shrugged and thought, ‘Well, if anything else, it’s bound to be interesting.’

     An hour later, I came out of my room with my book to get some water and a more comfortable place to read, like the couch. Mikey was already there, playing games with Leo.

     I meandered into the kitchen and grabbed my water. In the living room, Mikey shouted his victory, and I smirked. I tucked my book under my arm, and took my water with me. Leo waved, and Mikey smiled at me. I smiled back and he eyed the glass of water in my hand. I sipped on it while I read my book, fully aware of the way Mikey kept glancing at me out of the corner of his eye.

     My water was long gone and I idly turned the page as Mikey hooted another win at his brother. Leo had noticed Mikey’s glances, and guessed at my tactic. I got up again and left the book on the couch.

     Mikey’s suspicious eyes didn’t leave me until I was out of sight. Then he sprang onto the couch and opened the book to find… nothing. There wasn’t anything but pages and printed words. I left the kitchen, and he dashed back to his controler. Leo was having a hard time not laughing at Mikey’s antics.

     I kept it up for three days. Mikey was still trying to thwart my plans, but I refused to do anything. I could tell that it was quickly driving Mikey up the wall, and I’d be lying if I said that it wasn’t fun to watch for the first day and a half. I could see him watching me, seeing if I was up to anything he should be careful of. That made him wary of everything. I laughed at my indirect revenge at first, but after another solid week, this was starting to get frightening. Mikey was starting to lose sleep because of it. I could tell by the giant bags under his eyes, and his barely hidden yawning every once in awhile.

     Then I decided that I would do something small and not as evil as watching my poor friend go crazy from lack of sleep. Hopefully, sleep depraved little Mikey would think that that was the big plan and be back to normal after a nice long nap. So, I rigged a net with a bunch of water balloons just above the door to the dojo, and waited with the rope to set the trap.

     The door opened, and Raph stepped out. “See, Mikey. There’s nothing to be worried about.” He walked right below the net, and turned around. For a bunch of Ninja, they could stand to look up more often.

     Leo and Don wandered out after Raph had given the clear. Mikey carefully poked his head out of the dojo and, only after he had deemed it safe, had gone and stood right over the red x. He stretched, and opened his eyes.

     He looked horrified when I let go of the rope, and a hail of water balloons burst onto his head, drenching him from head to foot.

     Mikey laughed, the way he usually does, and promises to get me back. Then he paused.

     “Wait, it took you three days to come up with that sorry prank?” He looked at the net, and back at me, still dangling from the rafters, “I thought the great Dr. Prankenstein taught you better then that, (Y/n).”

     “I’ll make sure to do better next time, oh brilliant Dr. Prankenstein.”

     Raph poked his head around the corner, “Brilliant? Him?” He pointed to his brother and laughed, “Ya might not wanna tell him that.”

     Mikey shouted at him, but Raph only laughed, “Besides, I could prank better then you could ever dream to.”

     “Is that a challenge, Raphie?” I jumped from the rafters as the turtle in question confirmed the challenge. The net flopped onto Mikey’s head, and he brushed it off.

     Mikey smiled and looked at me. “You know what this means, (Y/n).” He grabbed something from his belt and cackled, “All out war!”

     Raph barely dodged the water balloon, and orange paint splattered across Leo’s chest who was standing right behind Raph making funny faces. Leo growled, and Mikey squealed, and dashed into the other room, probably to hide. Leo raged after him. I almost felt bad for him. Almost.

     I smiled and ran after Leo. Raph was trailing behind me. There is no way I’m not locking my door tonight. Not in a fresh prank war with these guys involved.


	4. Sweet Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader isn't the only one with surprises in mind.  
> Also, not all of them are good, but revenge is just on the horizon.

     I manage to wake up early, just as planned. I sneak out of my room, careful not to wake the ninja brothers that I’m temporarily staying with as I creep into the kitchen. I had gone up top to run by a store a couple days ago to pick up some stuff for the guys. I hope they like the surprise I’ve got for them. I’m sure I do.

     I run out of whipped cream before all my pie crusts are full. The other night, I couldn’t think of anything better than some of the classic pranks. True, they’re done to death, but there’s a reason they’re called the classics, right?

     I hide around the corner as Leo walks into the kitchen, either not noticing me or not caring. It doesn’t really matter, since he walks right into my trap. He opens the fridge as I ready my throw. At this range, I can’t miss. I throw it, and the tray arches over the table, and hits Leo in the back of his head. He whirls around and I’m caught before I can try to run away. He slings me over his shoulder like a sorry sack of potatoes that I am compared to these guys and he drops me on one of the chairs, leaving me to the mercy of Mikey. Looks like Leo just made his day.

     When did he get here?!

     I need to get out of here before they get any ideas. Mikey’s smiling like he’s already got something up his sleeves. I don’t like this. How am I gonna get out of here?

     Looking around, I don’t see any way I could sneak out without them noticing. Leo falls into the chair right next to me. He wipes the remaining pie off of his face, and flicks it at me. I laugh when it hits me and Mikey gets in on the fun with some eggs. I slowly pull myself out of the kitchen when Leo has Mikey distracted with a handful of flour.

     I round the corner, and smack right into Donnie, who smiles before taking me to his lab, where the pranking is avoided due to Donatello himself. I hear that his rage is legendary. The guys say he’s worse than Raph when he’s pissed. Donnie doesn’t bother locking the door when he gives me a plastic bag full of different colored silly string.

     “Thanks Don!” I chuckle, “This is just what I needed.”

     “It’s no problem,” Donnie laughs, “I thought it might help with all the chaos going on.”

     “You know, Don… I could use a partner in crime.”

     “Are you asking what I think you’re asking?”

     “Yeah. Team up?”

     “Of course. Let’s crush them.” Donnie lets out a maniacal laugh that fits him scarily well, knowing his background in science and engineering.

     I wonder what I’ve unleashed on his poor brothers before deciding that I’d rather find out just what kind of pranks Donnie could cook up. He is a genius after all. And with his siblings, there’s no way he hasn’t thought up a few things for them.

     “Now that that’s done, I’m gonna get some sleep.” Donnie waves, “Good night.”

     I leave the lab, glad that he’s finally getting some sleep, and take my goodie bag with me. Raph ambushes me as I’m walking out of the sanctuary of Donnie’s domain. He pins me easily and Mikey launches himself at his brother, a well meaning play fight between the pair. Mikey catches my foot when I try to get away, and I laugh as they pulled me in.

     Raph is the clear winner in our little fight. No surprise there. We go our separate ways, and I count myself lucky that they didn’t ask about my bag of goodies.

     I go back to my room, lock the door, and continue my work. That quilt isn’t going to sew itself. I end up working on it until I stick myself one too many times. Then I lay awake, thinking about what Donnie had said. I didn’t understand a word of it, but Donnie won’t tell me. I was also surprised when Mikey wouldn’t say anything about it either.

     Mikey’s right. The quilt should go to Donnie. Hopefully he’ll get the message on his own and I won’t have to tell him. Who knows. Maybe I’ll get him to tell me what he was saying to Mikey the other day before the curiosity kills me.

     I fall asleep before I hear my doorknob wiggling. The lock slides open, and Raph walks in like he’s won the lottery with a marker in hand.

     “Heh heh, sorry Pal, but this opportunity is too good to pass up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I messed up somewhere along the way... oops.  
> I'll try to get this finished before I edit the whole thing. Didn't notice all the mistakes I made before.  
> Anyway, feel free to enjoy. I'm getting back into this story, and figured that I should finish it.


	5. Wake Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prank War comes to a dramatic conclusion.

     When I see myself in the mirror, I know exactly who’s responsible for the doodles that cover most of my skin. Raph. I scrub my face until the clear skin starts turning red. This stuff isn’t coming off for a while. I know the others are going to say something about it. I can already hear the jerk wad who did this laughing on the other side of the door. I’ll get him back. There’s no way I won’t. It’s just a question of how.

     Remembering the silly string from yesterday, I look find the bag where I dropped it, untouched. Good, I think with a smirk. The supplies are still intact.

     Leaving my room, I find Raph leaning against the frame of the door. He doubles over when he sees smudged ink on my face where I hadn’t quite managed to get it all off. I walk past Raph and go for some food in the kitchen. I make myself some food, only to find a few little black things in the cereal. I take a closer look, only to find that it’s a plastic bug. Oh, Raph is gonna hate this. I dig through my food for all of them, and stick some back into the box. The others, I have plans for. Muahahahaha.

     Now for the milk. I open the fridge, and smile, seeing a new can of whipped cream sitting innocently in the door. Looks like I’m gonna have to get one more pie crust special for Raph.

     Breakfast isn’t all the different from normal. What is different, is the fact that when Donnie comes out of his lab, he looks pissed as hell. This isn’t gonna be good.

     “Have you seen Leo anywhere?”

     “Good morning to you too.” I take a bite of food. “Nope. Haven’t seen him. Why? What’s up?”

     “He should know better than to mess with my lab.”

     “What did he do?”

     “He moved everything just enough so I wouldn’t notice and I’ve stubbed my toes seven times, clipped three tables with my shell and I am so going to get him back for this.”

     “Got any ideas?”

     “Of course I’ve got ideas. It’s rare for me to not have ideas.” Donnie rolls his eyes, and I laugh. He pauses for a second. “Is that marker?”

     “Good. Let’s make this team up official.” I nod. “Raph’s got it coming. That’s for sure.”

     That leads to Donnie and I holding up in his lab while we move things back, and plot revenge. The stockpile is sitting in the middle of a clear table, and Donnie is holding an old nerf gun with sticky bullets. “It’s for Leo.” is all the explanation I need.

     We get things ready, and Donnie uses the security cameras to see just when we can set things up and go unnoticed by the others. The kitchen is the easiest, so I put the pranked soap back, and grab some food on the way back. I see Raph hitting the practice dummy, and smirk. It’s time for some revenge. I slink back to the kitchen and prepare the last pie. I sprinkle the plastic bugs on top for good measure, and I try not to laugh. I’m gonna have to run after this, so I can’t laugh too hard. I don’t want him catching me.

     I throw the pie at the unsuspecting turtle. He turns and punches it, splattering whipped cream all over him. He blinks for a second, and notices the tiny black lumps ‘moving’ around in the thick cream. He screams, and I bolt into the lab. The door closes with a thud, and I lean against it. Safe and sound from Raph’s screaming soon to turn temper. A laugh bubbles up from my stomach and Donnie looks at me like I’m crazy.

     A glance at the camera tells me that Donnie has gotten his revenge. Leo’s trudging around the lair with bright orange and green nerf bullets stuck to his shell. They don’t look like they’re coming off any time soon.

     When it’s safe (When casey gets here and Raph is distracted) we sneak out and set the rest of the pranks. I also sneak into the bathroom with a small bottle and fiddle around with the toothpaste for a few minutes.

     One by one, the traps are set off. Each earning a laugh, but my favorite has to be the last one. When the guys are ready to turn in for the day, they go through the usual routine. By the time they’re finished, they don’t seem to realize that something’s different. Until they see each other with neon green teeth instead of the usual white. They laugh until they all realize they’re laughing at each other. By that time, they’ve turned on me. The only one with a clean smile. I’m laying on the floor, still laughing too hard to breathe properly. One of them walks away, I can’t tell who, but when they come back, I’m completely soaked. Mikey’s tossing water balloons at me while I’m down.

     Splinter comes out of the kitchen and finds his sons surrounding me with food coloring on their teeth. He lets out a chuckle, and goes to bed.

     “Truce, truce, TRUCE!” I roll, searching for peace for my aching lungs. The guys don’t want to stop, but when they finally do, it’s over.

     Nobody really won the prank war, but after pulling something like that, I’m happy with my work anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Any Japanese is meant to not be understood for the sake of spoilers. Do not look them up. I beg you.


End file.
